End of the Dream
by Epiren
Summary: A retelling of Hisui's normal end... through the eyes of SHIKI


Disclaimer: I do not own TYPE-Moon nor is my name Kinoko Nasu, so in no way is this mine.  
>And note, I do tend to have bad writing skills so... yeah.<br>Anyhow, Read & Review.

**Epiren presents: **

**End of the Dream**

"-Aah..."

Half dazed, I pull out my arm. It comes out with a sickening squelch... and stained with blood.

"Uuu?"

She falls onto Kohaku, a hole gaping wide at her shoulder.

Aki... ha?

Crimson drips from my fingers. Crimson spurts out from her wound. Even in my half-insane state, a single thought fills my head.

I killed her.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

No! Nono! Nononono Nononononono! NONONONONONONONONONO!

Why did she move? Why did I not stop? Why! Why why whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?

Kohaku was supposed to die! Not you Akiha!

"AAAAAa, AA, AAAAAAAAAAA!"

I shake my arm desperately, as if I could erase what had just happened. The blood on my hand is flung about, painting scores of lines on the walls and the ceilings, but it is still there.

Why!

"AAA, Aki, Akiha, Akiha is, Akiha?"

This is a nightmare. I want this to be a nightmare. This HAS to be a nightmare. This should not have happened. This could not have happened. This is fake. This is just a nightmare. Please, please, please, please, be just a NIGHTMARE!

The blood-drenched body.

The accusatory blood-stained hand.

The soft voice whispered again:

I killed her.

No no no no no no nonononononoNONONONONONO NONONONO!

I run. I run from the body. I run from the hallway. I run from the blood. I run. I run, I run, I, I, I, I run, run, run, I run away. I have to escape. I have to escape from this nightmare.

I run. I don't even notice the loose wail that escapes my throat.

I run. Up the stairs, I run. WHy? Why am I heading towards the roof?

Still I run. Up the stairs. Scrabble with the handle, break through the door, escape onto the rooftop.

High above me, the bright moon hangs on the night sky.

Why whywhy whywhywhywhy? The single moon peers down on like a giant eye. "AAAAAAaa, AAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I scream in defiance, in rage, in fright.

This is a nightmare. A nightmare. A nightmare. A nightmare .

I need to wake up. Yes! YES! When I wake up, this would not have happened. This would be a bad dream. When I wake up, I'll be back at the mansion with Akiha, with my sister. When I wake up, me and Akiha and the other Shiki would still be together, playing around.

Wake up! But how do I wake up?

"AAAAA AAAAAAAA!" I scream again, slamming my hands on the ground.

P...ain.

Pain! I remember, pain can wake me! I slam my hands even harder - it's not enough, so I throw my entire body against the floor. It's not enough. I claw my face, I claw at my body, I claw both my arms. I jam my arm into my mouth and bite down hard. A warm liquid floods my mouth, but I continue to bite. It's not enough, I need to wake up, I need more, I need to WAKE UP! I bite my other arm just as I hear someone call my name.

"-SHIKI."

*pant*-*pant*-*pant*-!

There stands a boy my age by the door.

Why? Why is here? Why does he keep following me? Why does he always follow me? WHy why whywhywhy?

He approaches with a small step. "SHIKI-" He says. Who is he? Why does he know my name, why does he is in my head, why doesn't he leave me alone?  
>"-Akiha is dead."<p>

All thoughts stop.

"Ah-"

Aki, ha, I, killed her-

"You look ugly."

Anger boils within me. "SHUT... UP!" I leap to my feet. "SHUT, UP! SHUT U-P! SHUT UP!

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUTUPSHUTUP, SHUTUPSHUTUP, SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP, -!"

Why does he insult me. Why does he pick on me. Why does he follow me. Why does he never leave my head. Why doesn't he leve me alone. Why doesn't he  
>leave. Why is he here? Why, why, why, whywhywhywhywhy?<p>

"..."

Why does he remain silent. Why doesn't he talk. Why is he in this nightmare.

"Just shut the hell up!" I scream at him, "You're always, always noisy! What kind of grudge do you have against me! Why are you always getting in my way!"

"What-are you..." He tries to talk, but I immediately silence him.

"Just shut up!

Just leave me alone-don't look inside me, don't use my dreams...! You, you, you, you're always watching me, that's why I'm so full of uneasiness!" I claw at my head as if that alone would make him get out.

"Wha-"

"... Get out. Get out of me. Get out of my house, get out of my name. You're in my way, you're in my way, you're in my way, I'll!"

Who is he? Why does he do this to me? Who is he? Why who why who whywho whywhowhywho-!

"... Hmph," he snorts contemptuously, "Same goes for you."

He raises his knife. He plans to kill me?

"Fine, let's fight to the death! All those who get in my way are my enemy. I kill you all. You, you, Akiha, Kohaku! Just like that old man who wanted to lock me up till I died, I'll kill you all...!"

Laughing, I charge straight for him. I will kill him. My hand is drawn back. I will kill him. It is thrust forward. I will kill you. He is not even moving. Die die diedie diediedieDIEDIEDIE!

Slice.

It was a sudden movement. Too fast for me to even see, I let out a half-groan as I collapse onto him.

"See, it's simple. Your lines are too clear." What... lines? What are you... talking about? Who are... you? "See. That's what I meant by ugly."

So, I'm dying. I can't help but laugh. ...Why am I laughing? Can you tell me?

You... you are...

"-Who... are you?" I ask the one question, my last question, that's been on my mind.

"... Eh?" He seems surprised. Why? This is the first time we met, so we don't know each other... I repeat my question.

"Who-are you?"

"What are you saying? I'm the Tohno Shiki you were always targeting."

"Ah, I see. You're Shiki." The ground comes rushing to my face. I feel warm. It's a pleasant warmth, something that I haven't felt for so long.

Ah... is this dream ending...

"What's this? - You look nothing... like what I heard."

Huh, he looks astonished at my words.

The wind is picking up. The moon hangs silently overhead, witnessing this whole event with an impassioned eye. And I allow myself a small smile... after all, this nightmare... this eight year dream is... finally ending...


End file.
